


536,329

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not 'you' anymore, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	536,329

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest on livejournal, for the prompt "dialogue only". Title is the exact number of souls Hohenheim has in his body.

 

* * *

 

" _Helpmeplease…helpmepleasepleaseplease…."_

"I can't help you. I'm sorry. I- I'm so…so…sorry…"

" _Whydidyouletthishappen?Whywhywhywhy?"_

"Couldn't- couldn't stop him…I didn't…couldn't…I'm sorry…

" _Mommy daddy brother sister Sally Andrew where are you?"_

"Please…please….I can't...I…"

" _Where where where where are we wher eam I?"_

"We…you…I had to get away…"

" _Home home I miss my home and my mommy and my daddy and why is everything dark?"_

"You…you can't…I- my god….I…."

" _Scream for me scream for me how could you do this its your fault all your fault so-"_

"I know…I know I did wrong, it's all my fault…I'm so…so sorry, I…"

" _Scream. DIEDIEDIEDIENOW!"_

"…I wish I could…"

"… _so do it. Doitdoitdoitiediediedie."_

"I can't…I can't."

" _No no no no no no no no no just a dream just a dream only a dream shhh now don't cry."_

"I can't die…but maybe…if we help each other…"

" _Why why why should we help you you you?"_

"Maybe…we can get him. Together. I- I don't know how but maybe-"

" _Never never never never help you ever."_

"Please…please stop…"

" _DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE NOW DIE FOREVER please NOW go away DIE!"_

"Please…p-please…I'll make him pay….I'll do anything…please…"

" _Your fault all your fault you did this to us you must pay-"_

"Forever…I promise…please…it hurts…"

" _Kill him kill him HELP ME get him make him suffer DIE!"_

"I will…I will…I'll do all of that…please…"

"… _..alrightalrightokayfine….."_

"Alright…we….we'll do this…we will…"

… _.._

"Hello…?"

"… _.hello."_

"Who-who are you?"

" _Why does it matter anymore?"_

"I- I want to know. Please. You're still…"

" _No, I'm not. I'm not 'still me.' Not now."_

"….I'm sorry…."

" _You're not you anymore either, really."_

"No…I'm not."

"… _..My name is…Kyasha. And I was a merchant's daughter…"_


End file.
